Welcome to Sanctuary, traitor
by TFRP2
Summary: What if Janey was brought to Sanctuary along with Athena in episode 3 of TFTB? How would the citizens of Sanctuary react to meeting the moon girl who helped Jack reach the top? And would she be able to live alongside with the woman who tried to kill her girlfriend on Helios? Story takes place at the end of TPS and contains spoilers from all 4 BL games (BL1, BL2, TPS & TFTB)
1. Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was planned to be a one-shot, but the word count got too high, so I'm splitting the story up to 3-4 chapters instead**

Janey woke up.

Darkness.

Everything, just darkness.

But motion.

She soon realized she was being dragged or carried by someone big, probably. She was getting scared.

What the hell was going on?! She tried to remember what happened. Hat girl...Athena...ATLAS...Vault Hunters! But how...she had kept her distance. Didn't matter. She was going where Athena was going...minutes turned to hours and hours...probably turned to days from what she could tell.

She woke up again and now she was on a hard surface. Probably rock or something. Janey let out a gasp as she saw maybe 4-5 masked people all pointing SMGs at her. She looked around some more. A big guy, a mask wearing guy and...one of the ones responsible for trying to kill Athena and the others with Jack. "YOU" She interrupted whatever was going on.

She looked besides her to see who she had cut off and saw…"Athena!" She yelled and tried to move over to her but one of the men fired a warning shot. Athena looked at her smiling softly "Hey honey...about Fiona-''

"Continue!" Lilith yelled and Athena sighed

"And that's how the hero who saved us on Helios died. That's when I left Handsome Jack's employ" Athena said in a finishing matter "You regret teaming up with Jack?" Lilith asked. Athena nodded "Yes. Now do what you will, though keep Janey out of it"

Lilith walked around for a bit, probably thinking "Kill them" She simply said "What?!" "No!" Lilith looked at the two guys glaring "If it weren't for people like them our friends would still be alive!" She snapped at them

"Athena…?" Springs looked at her girlfriend with teary eyes as the vault hunters started yelling at eachother. Athena looked back "Janey, I love you so m-"

"FIRE!"

Janey closed her eyes and got ready for the bullets. She heard the guns firing, but...she didn't feel any bullets tearing her up like a kraggon baby tearing up girlfriends, they just...stopped. Janey looked up in tears and got even more frightened when she saw some weird alien. It had stopped the bullets and now they dropped on the ground.

"Now's not the time for bickering, Vault Hunters. War is coming. And you will need all vault hunters you can get" She blacked out again.

* * *

She woke up later on some kind of bed. "Ugh...Athena…?" She yelped as she saw a man standing above her with a syringe in his hand "Gha! I'm awake!" She got up quickly "Please don't hurt me…"

The man laughed a little "Not here to hurt you. I am Dr. Zed, the doctor in town...although I do not have a license for it anymore" Springs stared at the doctor and nodded "Janey Springs…" She walked out slowly.

Where the hell was she?

She spotted Athena over by where she almost were shot. She walked over and hugged her "Oh I'm glad you're okay!"

Athena chuckled "You were worried? I was more worried about you. Look, I know you're upset for me going out and doing...whatever you didn't want me to, but…"

Springs put a finger on Athena's lips "Shh, it's fine. I saw Hat girl betraying you" She looked at the little girl who was awkwardly looking at the pair

"Ah! How 'bout a little privacy?!" She yelled

"Excuse Moi, but Lady Athena were telling a story, and you, Madam have seemed to interrupted her story" The little girl laid in a polite manner and Springs made a confused look "That's Tina. She's uh…" The big guy begun "FREAKING AWESOME!" Tina exclaimed

"You'll have to get used to her...though good luck" The masked man said almost into his bottle "Mordecai, Brick. The guys who...caught Athena over here, 'member us? Had a good look from those bushes?" He smirked "You didn't actually think you were hidden did you?"

Springs rolled her eyes "At least I didn't get owned by one girl with a little gun" She said

"What happened to your stomach?" Tina said "Oh...uh a kraggon bit me…" Tina looked confused at her "A what? They don't exist! On Pandora there's Skags, Rakks, Stalkers, Bullymongs, Thre-" "We get your point, Tina…" Mordecai said and sipped his Rakk Ale.

"Oh I wasn't bit here. Kraggons live on Elpis, the moon" Janey smiled "Oooh, you're from the FRICKING MOON?!" Tina yelled "THAT'S SO COOL! How is it like?! Is it true that you have laser weapons?" Springs nodded "Yup…"

She scrached her head "So what were you um...talking about?" She looked back at Athena "Oh...just telling the same story I did to Lilith an hour ago. The one she attemted to kill us for…"

She shrugged "So yeah...why don't you go ahead and explore Sanctuary a little bit, hon? And then I'll come to you whenever?" Springs bit her lip and nodded "Yeah…sure thing, hon"


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! second part of my Borderlands story!**

She started wondering around. The first building she saw was "Scooter's? I thought he lived in Hollow Point…" Janey said to herself and walked in.

Maybe he was in "Ey! Intruder up my grill! Identify yourself!" She jumped as the mechanic yelled at her and poke his head out from a wreck of something

"Eyy it's Janey! How you doin' hun?!" Scooter smiled and walked over. "Scooter? Last time I saw you, you were in Hollow Point when Athena...once again broke her promise…I was working for you, you remember?"

Scooter nodded "'course I do! I don't actually live in that crap hole, I was just, y'know, takin' a break from this crap hole, haha!" Janey nodded "Well you know, if you need me for something, I'm here now at least"

She smiled softly and walked out. She walked into the center of town and picked a direction.

Her eyes wide and she started breathing faster "Little Miss Moxxi…" She started humming, remembering her silly little children's books she recorded while she was still on Elpis "...sat on her boxy" She started making her way over "With her face made up all nice..." She remembered how much she adored Moxxi i in Concordia. How stupid she was, she would always be rejected. She also remembered how Moxxi tried to kill Athena and the other Vault Hunters along with Jack on Helios. "Though behind that fake grin is a traitorous sin who will stab you in the back not thinking twice…" She glared around and eventually spotted the clown stripper.

Her eyes went red as she walked over to the counter and slammed her hands on it. Moxxi, having heard her turned around "What can I do you for, Sugar~?" Her eyed widen as she saw who it was

"Janey Springs?! I haven't seen you since I fled Concordia because-" "You tried to KILL my girlfriend!" Janey shouted in anger.

Moxxi stood up and showed Janey Rubi, which Gaige had returned to her for not being effective enough "Bar's closed" Springs narrowed her eyes

"You think a puny gun can stop me? I'm not so easily scared, y'know" Moxxi glared "What do you want then? I don't think you'd wanna kill me, because that would attract my son here, plus, you don't have the guts to do something like-"

She was interrupted by Springs punching her right in the face "You nearly killed Athena! She was innocent, along with the others!" Moxxi drew Rubi and pointed it at Springs' head "Thanks to you, so many have died! Including Roland! The guy who helped you along with Lilith!" Janey crossed her arms

"You're the one to talk, clown princess. As far as I know, you own three fighting arenas AND owned the Underdome. How is that any different. And for the record, I have never directly killed anyone!" Moxxi fired a warning shot right beside her

"You think I won't pull the trigger? I'll happily kill every last one of you who helped Jack rise to power, but unfortunately, the bitch Sheriff Nisha and her friend Wilhelm are both killed by the Vault Hunters who killed Jack...and for some reason I can't kill Athena or the robot, so that falls on you then…" Moxxi grinned viciously as she put her fing on the trigger. Janey bit her lip and looked out, seeing Athena. She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to enter her skull

* * *

"Hey moma wait!" Scooter came rushing in and knocked Rubi out of her hand

"You were gonna kill 'er? Aww maan I totally forgot didn't I?! Moma, she's the girl who helped me out in Hollow Point, remember I told you?"

Moxxi looked at Scooter "Well she's also the girl who helped Handsome Jack's rise to power"

"Indirectly!" Janey yelled "

Just...whatever! She helped him…" Scooter looked at his mother "You assumin' I ain't aware of that? She's got a heart made of gold. She ain't here to hurt anybody. Plus she didn't come here willingly" Moxxi shrugged "Whatever…" She picked up Rubi and went behind her counter "Seeya around Janey!" Scooter smiled and walked back to his place using a backdoor. Janey nodded and smiled "Bye...Scooter…" She took a few steps towards the exit "Well I guess this isn't the last time we met, Springs...Welcome to Sanctuary, traitor" Moxxi said behind her counter.

Springs huffed and walked out. Without seeing where she was going, she walked straight into a blue haired woman. She glared "Watch it!" Janey nodded "Sorry…" She blushed softly as this lady was actually not half bad looking

"Janey Springs, nice to meet you" She smiled softly, and the blue haired woman looked at her "Hm...yup that's you isn't it, the girl who helped Jack reach the top. That's interesting. What are you doing up here in Sanctuary? I thought you lived on Elpis" She shoved Springs a little

"I've killed every single one who helped Jack, exept Claptrap and Athena with a little bit of help though. I don't see why I should let you live as well"

Out from a small dark alley, four other people came out of the shadows. A small guy wearing orange and bullet tatooes, a huge psyco with a buzzaxe in his hand, "Hello" She said softly and bit her lip

"There's a psyco in your so-called safe heaven, if you didn't notice" She pointed out and the blue haired woman laughed "That's funny coming from you"

"What do you mean…?" Springs looked at her, them glared "Hey you're the people on all the wanted posters!" The little guy chuckled "Oh we know, and we also know all about how you helped Jack kill his way up. That is untill we filled that puta and his ugly ass monster with bullets AHAHAHA!" He shouted and shot both guns in the air

"There are more of us" The blue haired woman said and pointed at the posters of the missing people "Zer0 went out to find ''The Gortys Project''? Whatever that is...and Gaige and Axton are hunting vaults on a planet I swear Lilith said the name of but I don't know. I'm Maya by the way. The psyco is Krieg, and this little psycopath is Salvador"

Krieg stepped forward and Springs looked up at him in fear

"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THR POOP TRAIN!" He suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs and Springs jumped.

Maya walked to Krieg and kissed his mask "Oh don't worry, he won't harm you, unless you give him a reason to, of course" She giggled. Janey nodded "Where am I?"

"A big floating island thing in the sky" Salvador answered "It's actually not that big though. Anyway thanks to your friend Jack, we had to use Lilith's powers to make it float into the sky" Janey brushed her off "He wasn't my friend! I helped him save Elpis!" She glared "You know what, I don't need this! I don't need the blessing of you guys!" She ran away in the direction of Athena, but a man suddenly walked right where she ran, and she went right in him, causing them both to fall over


	3. Final part

**(A/N: Last chapter of my short story, thanks for readin it all the way through!)**

"Apologies my friend, I didn't see you were coming" Hammerlock smiled and climbed up, offering a hand to Springs, which she happily accepted

"Oh, I didn't see you either. It was part my fault as well" She said and looked at him "Hm...you look bloody farmiliar…" Hammerlock smiled "I do eh? You must be Janey Springs then, correct?'' She nodded "Are you going to shout at me for indirectly helping Jack too?"

She sighed but Hammerlock laughed "You've mistaken me, I do not blame you for such things! I know the reason I may look familiar to you. The name "Hammerlock strike anything into your mind?" Janey thought for a bit "...Aurelia!"

He nodded "You helped my...rather bloody violent sister have the time of her life on Elpis, so I wouldn't hold it against you...especially since I'm responsible for Pandora's thresher problem…"

She smiled "You may be the only one here that hasn't mentioned it, besides the doctor and Scooter. I'm Janey Springs...what happened to your arm and leg…?" She asked softly and he chuckled "Oh Ol' Slappy. Thresher. He's dead now thanks to the Vault Hunters. Say how did you get here? We're quite a while from Elpis" She nodded

"I was brought here along with Athena. Uh, the girl in Lance armour with the shield and sword, she's my girlfriend" She smiled brightly

"Is that so? Well in that case congratulations. I don't think anyone could even lay a finger on you without her cutting their hand off, in similar fation to how Ol' Slappy feels about my hand…regardless though you should totally read my book on the creatures on Pandora. Because on Pandora, everything wants to kill you and there's way more creatures to find. I'm a zoologist if that wasn't clear" He smiled "Mechanic, junk dealer, and children's books author"

Hammerlock raised an eyebrow "Is that so? Well good on you. I hope you're not as creepy as that ghastly man Scooter" She laughed "Oh I'm normal as normal can be. And Scooter is my best friend!" Hammerlock shook her hand "In that case, good on you. Apologies but I have business to attend to at the moment. A pleasure to meet you Springs. And regardless, welcome to Sanctuary!"

She nodded and watched the man walk away. She looked over at Athena. "Still telling her story...there's probably other people here too though…" She said softly to herself and walked through some roofed thing with a chest and fast travel in it. She looked around "Marcus? He's probably decent…" She said to herself and walked in the shop.

Downstairs the staircase. She yelped as a gun flew by her head and she heard a man laughing. She frowned and finished the stairs "You thought that was funny huh?" She said annoyed at the man who nodded "Hahaha, yeah it was pretty funny. I'm Marcus, here to get guns? Welcome! Not buying guns? GET OUT! Janey nodded

"Okay...so how much for a...Maliwan fire blaster laser?" Marcus shook his head "I got no lasers. Because uh...there's not one laser on Pandora, lady. Buy somethin' else or leave''

"A Dahl SMG then…" Janey sighed "Why no lasers though? Marcus slammed his fist on the counter "Do not talk about lasers, I got none. Got it?" He tossed the gun on the counter and crossed his arms "400$" Janey took the gun and nodded and handed over the money she had, which was suprisingly not taken by Lilith

"You don't need to shout" She crossed her arms "Someone's touchy. Maybe it was your fault? Who knows" She shrugged and walked back out.

* * *

"What the hell kind of place is this…" She looked around. Her eye caught a woman wearing red overalls and goggles, waving around with a wrench around the CL4P-TP unit she had been helping on Elips, so she walked over

"Fragtrap!" She greeted with a smile.

The woman looked at her "Oh hello! Welcome to Sanctuary, make sure not to enjoy the view too much as we are several hudred meters over ground level. Get too curious and you may fall out and splatter into a million pieces. And we wouldn't want that now would we? Though I am trying to find volenteers for the scientific experiment. I am Patricia Tannis by the way. The town's genious. Judging your accent however, I can tell you originate from Elpis. The land of lasers, kraggons and being horribly squashed by giant flaming meteors, correct?"

Janey nodded quickly, but she didn't remember half of what the woman said "Yes...yeah of course! A kraggon did this to me" She showed her scar and Tannis' eyes widen "Do you mind if I run some tests later? On that scar?"

Springs quickly shook her head "I do mind! Touch me and Athena will cut you in half!" Claptrap rolled over to the girls "Janey Springs! What are YOU doing HERE? You didn't come all this way just to see me, did you?"

Springs shook her head "Oh no, I was captured. It's great to see you though! Where's your guns? I swore you packed heat on Elpis?" Claptrap looked down "Oh, yeah. Jack removed my Vault package after he became all evil and stuff, so I don't do very much now, other than lighting the mood here in Sanctuary by telling various jokes! Want to hear? Knock knock!"

Springs smiled a bit "Who's there?"

"Someone who knocks on doors!" Claptrap bursted out laughing.

She looked at Tannis who shrugged "His jokes are rather horrible...wanna hear a real joke? What's small, bloody and has a long tongue?" Janey looked at her questionfull

"A baby skag after you've stomped on its brain" After Claptrap finally was done laughing, he poked Janey's leg "Wanna see my dansin'?" She looked over to Athena "Yeah, but I think I gotta go back to-"

Claptrap interrupted her by starting to beatbox and bust some moves "Oh come on everybody, check me out I'm dansin'! I'm dansin'!" He yelled as he kept beatboxing. Janey couldn't help but laugh at him "Now that's really something Fragtrap! Good on ya! I just gotta go back to Athena now, allright?" She smiled and turned around "Wait wait! Springs!"

She turned around and the robot held his hand up. She laughed and give him a high-five. This made Claptrap dance even faster "Woowe! Finally someone who loves me!"

Springs smiled and returned to Athena, hugging her from behind and snuggleing her. Athena chuckled and looked at her "Someone wants cuddles" Janey nodded and kissed her "Very much so. I've been walking around now, met loads of people. I'm tired and I want you now" Janey grinned and Athena blushed and tried pushing her off "Janey, we can do that later, people are around" She said quietly "Fair enough, you owe me later though" Janey smiled "So what do you think of this place, hon?" Athena asked and cuddled her girlfriend "Eh, I've been worse, though most of these people, especially Moxxi hate me" The gladiator nodded "I'll take care of it in due time sweetie. Welcome to Sanctuary, baby" She smiled and leaned back and kissed Janey


End file.
